Harmony (A Dick Van Dyke Show Fanfic)
by MildredHelper
Summary: Rob and Laura's relationship has always been harmonious. but will their past come to haunt them and hurt relationships with their friends?
1. The News

Chapter 1: The News

"Rob, Rob, oh Roooob!" Laura Petrie called as she ran daintily in the front door of her quaint house on Bonnie Meadow Road. She practically leaped over the ottoman and darted to the bedroom.

"Rob darling, are you in here?" No response. She tried the kitchen next, hoping he was just getting himself a snack. He wasn't in there either.

"Richie!" She went to his room, but he was nowhere to be found..

Now she was upset. She needed and wanted to talk to her husband. It was noon on a Saturday, where on Earth could her family be? She put one meticulously manicured finger in the rotary and waited for the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Millie, is my son over there?"

"Yes, he is. He and Freddy are out back playing in the yard. Don't worry, he's in a pair of Freddy's old overalls so his clothes won't get dirty."

"Alright uh...do have any idea where Rob might be?"

"Why, no...Laura is something the matter?" Millie asked noting the distress in her friend's voice.

"No, Mil I just need to tell him something..."

"Laura! What is it? I'm your best friend in the whole world aren't you going to tell me?"

Laura sighed. "It's hardly the sort of thing that can be discussed over the telephone."

"I'll be right over!"

"Wh-no, Millie-I..." Laura trailed off as she heard the connection break.

Not even a moment later Millie dashed in the door. "Laura what is it?" She demanded, a wild look in her eyes.

"Millie, whose watching the boys?!"

"That dumb awful, Jerry. Come on now will you please tell me what's going on before I have a heart attack?"

"Well," Laura started. "I'm not going to tell you what it is exactly, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a hint..." she started to giggle.

"What, Laura? You're scaring me!"

"Okay, okay...what am I doing?" she asked as she made an arc in the air with her hands starting from her waist down to her pelvic bone.

"What are you...you're-Laura! You're having a baby!"

Laura nodded and let herself be embraced by her friend.

"Oh! Are you just ecstatic? I bet you're just ecstatic! I bet you'll have a little girl."

"Oh Millie, do you really think so?" she grinned.

"I bet so, it's usually the other after you have one, well at least in my case...Laura, I did tell you that Jerry doesn't think we should have any more children didn't I?"

"Why, no! Why ever not?"

"He thinks we have too many can you believe it?"

"Do you want another baby?" Laura had thought Millie was glad that her children were growing older ,and she had more time to herself.

"Yes, I do," Millie sighed. "I just feel useless now that I don't have anyone that relies on me for everything," her face fell. "But I'm so happy for you, Laura!"

"Oh thanks! I need to find Rob though," she said suddenly.

"I don't blame you, why don't you try calling Buddy? He'll probably know where he is."

"Good idea."

"Oh and Laura, how far along are you?"

"Oh uh sixteen weeks."

"Sixteen weeks and you're just now finding out?"

"Well, yes..."

"Wow! Okay well congratulations! I'm going to go tell that dumb awful Jerry, and maybe give him a hint...it is okay that I tell Jerry right?"

"Millie, please don't you know he has the biggest mouth in the neighborhood..."

"Alright, alright say no more. I won't say a thing, I'll be on my way." She left the way she'd come in and Laura was grateful.

She took a deep breath and called up Buddy.

"Hello?"

"Hi Buddy, it's me...Laura, Laura Petrie."

"Oh hi, Laura! You lookin' for Rob?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Don't worry, he's here with me."

"Well uh-" Laura bit her tongue because she didn't want to seem too anxious. "Do you think you could ask him to head this way?"

"I can sure give him the message, is anything the matter?"

"Oh, no it's nothing," she was getting good at this stretching the truth thing. "Could you please just tell him to hurry home for me?"

"I will, take care."

"Thank you, goodbye."

"Bye."

Buddy hung up the phone and turned to Rob. "That was your wife."

"Laura?"

"No, Brigitte Bardot...of course Laura, she wants you to go home."

"Did she say why, I mean I just got here,"

"No, but she sounded pretty concerned, I think you better go home, Rob."

"Well, alright. Sorry I have to leave so suddenly."

"It's fine, Rob," Buddy said, handing Rob his hat and coat. "See ya later."

"Yeah, see you..."

Rob got in his car and drove toward home. He was annoyed. He had worked all week to deserve a little "man time" with his friend. Why did Laura need him to come home? They had spent nearly every night of the week together. He had noticed over the last couple of months that Laura seemed different, somewhat fragile. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something. He also noticed that she'd been taking multiple trips to the bathroom during the night and after meals. He hoped she wasn't causing herself to throw up...no he couldn't even think about that.

Meanwhile, Laura was pacing up and down in the living room. She was trying to think of a cute way to break the news to Rob. "Congratulations, Daddy!" she said out loud. No. That sounded ridiculous even to her. "I'm pregnant," nope, too forward. She could always go with "the rabbit died" again, but somehow she thought that would be bad luck. Uhg, why didn't men carry the babies? A disturbing thought. She needed to calm down. She heard the key turn in the lock and froze.

Rob entered the room and put a smile on his face, he decided to find out what was going on and get all the facts before he blew his top.

"Hi, honey. Buddy told me you needed me to come home?"

"Yes, Rob...I uh," this was it. She had to tell him something.

He came in close to her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She moved one of his hands onto her stomach and looked up at him expectantly.

"What is it, sweetie?"

He was not catching on. Darn. "I could really go for some Moo Goo Gai Pan now, Rob."

"Is that what this is about? You're mad because I haven't taken you out in awhile?" he practically yelled. "Well, I work all week long and during the week you're "too tired" to go out, now you decide you want to go? I'm sorry, but I work long and hard. I should be allowed one day with my friend."

Laura burst into tears. "Rob, that's not wh-what I meant at all! Do you really think I'm that selfish? Do you honestly not remember the last time I had a craving for Chinese? And yes, I am tired Rob,because I'm throwing up every other hour because I'm going to have your baby," she huffed.

Rob felt like an idiot. So she was pregnant? Oh boy, did he ever have a foot to put in his mouth. He grabbed onto her shoulders. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry for jumping to conclusions without getting all the facts-y-you're having a baby...okay um that's not what I was expecting..."

Laura pulled away from him. "You hate me don't you?" her face contorted as she tried to catch her breath.

"Laurie, baby I love you. I'm just concerned for you, I mean, I don't want you getting your hopes up..."

"Getting my hopes up?! Rob, you'll never know what it was like...if I can even think about another baby, you should be supporting me."

She thought back to that horrible day several years ago when she had miscarried.

_She had awoken thinking that something wasn't quite right. She got up, made breakfast, and decided that she should probably go to the doctor. If for nothing else other than to know that her baby's heart was beating. She dressed herself, sent Richie over to Millie's and drove to the doctor's office. She hadn't made an appointment so she tried to explain to the receptionist what was wrong with her. She couldn't form the words she just knew something was wrong. Luckily, the clinic wasn't too busy that day, and she was able to get in fairly quickly. He examined her and told her that "it" wasn't going to make it. _

_She was so confused and angry. She didn't drink, hardly smoked, and never ate to excess, why was her baby not going to live? She was terribly relieved that neither she nor Rob had told anyone yet. The doctor told her to go home and eventually nature would take its course. _

_She was amazed that she even made it home. Her vision was blurred from the blind rage that she felt. She did not cry. When she arrived home, she went into the bedroom, carefully changed back into her nightgown and laid down on her bed. She dosed off and awoke to a sharp cramping in her lower abdomen. That's when she felt that her life was really over. She as the doctor had said, "let nature take its course" and cleaned up afterword. She was heading to the bedroom when the phone rang. She answered assuming that it would be Rob. Instead, it was Millie. _

"_Laura guess what? I'm pregnant!"_

_She threw the phone down and finally allowed herself to cry. Huge racking sobs riddled her body. She went into the bedroom and curled up into a ball. She was numb to the blood and the pain. The only thing she could wrap her brain around was that her baby was gone. _

Rob was also thinking back to that dark day.

_He had come in to find her in bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked her hair softly._

"_Honey, what's the matter?"_

"_I lost the damn baby," she mumbled into her pillow. "...and oh Rob, it's all my fault!"_

_He shifted so that she was in his arms._

"_Shh, sweetie. No one loved that baby more than you." _

_He then said that he's always be there for her. He held her there letting her cry and scream obscenities. She felt so light to him, like the baby she was carrying such a short time ago._

Rob looked down at his miserable wife. _Poor kid_, he thought. He had to make sure that he chose his words carefully.

"Laura, I love you. I have always loved you. I shouldn't have brought it up and I'm sorry and no I don't know what it felt like from your perspective, but seeing your wife overcome with such grief over the loss of your child..." he tried desperately not to cry.

"Rob, it's okay. I'm just scared and I didn't want to think about it, but we should be ready in case-something happens again," she let him hold her close to him.

"Sweetie, will you start over? Tell me you're pregnant."

Laura didn't know what he meant. "Rob what are Earth?"

"Just say it."

"Darling, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a daddy. The rabbit died."

He swooped in and scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around the room.

"I love you, okay?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her. "And everything's going to be alright."

She couldn't help but smile and hope he was right.


	2. Along Came Sally Part 1

Chapter 2: Along Came Sally Part 1

Rob woke up from a restless sleep around 7:30 the next morning. He turned over and looked at the bed to his right. His wife was fast asleep, her forehead crinkled slightly as if she was concentrating on something. Her hair was sprawled out on her pillow and one arm was hanging over the edge of the bed. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. _It's like she's glowing_, he thought. He smacked his forehead with his palm lightly. _Wow, Rob. Pull yourself together. _

He yawned, stretched, and rolled out of bed. Last night Laura had told him that she would be fine by herself, and that he should go play some golf with Jerry. He hated to leave her especially when she was vulnerable, but he did need to get out of the house and she had insisted. He dressed himself as quietly as possible and planted a kiss on her forehead before he left.

"Rob," Laura whispered.

_Shoot._ "Yes Darling it's me, I'm leaving. Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes sweetheart. You have a good time. Check in on Rich before you leave okay?"

"Of course, L-Laura?"

She propped the back of her head on her hand, her elbow on her pillow. "Mhm, what is it?"

"I-you look radiant...and you're a wonderful mother, I want you to know that," he leaned in close and kissed her trembling lips.

"Oh Rob...thank you. You know I think you're a terrific father. I love you," she couldn't think of words to express how she felt. His compliments had been so unexpected.

"I love you too, take it easy today, okay?"

"I'll try," she smiled, blew him a kiss as he left, then turned back over and tried to sleep.

She pulled herself out of bed an hour later and started to make breakfast. After she had cracked the eggs into a skillet and had the cereal poured she called to her son.

"Richie, it's time for breakfast!"

No response. That was strange, usually he would have been running to the kitchen within seconds of her calling his name.

She turned the stove off and moved the eggs to the back burner. Quickly she walked to Richie's room. "Rich?" he was still in bed.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled.

"Oh sweetheart, " she bent down and lightly felt his forehead with her wrist. "You're burning up! Did your daddy check on you before he left?" Laura was concerned that Rob hadn't done what she'd asked him to do and the only reason she had asked him to do it was so something like this wouldn't happen.

"Yes, I heard him come in, but my eyes were closed so he thought I was asleep."

Laura nodded and thought about what to do with her ill son. She couldn't deny that she was really scared to be around him, what with the baby and everything. She couldn't very well avoid touching him. One thing was for sure, she needed to get his fever down so he was no longer contagious. "I'll get you some aspirin and a cool wash cloth. Does your tummy hurt?"

"uhuh."

"Well, let's see if we can get something in you before the aspirin," she said it more to herself than to him.

She went back to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of bread and stuck it in the toaster. She looked at the soggy eggs in the frying pan and within no time she was running to the bathroom.

She wiped a speck of bile from her cheek and flushed the toilet. She started to stand up when she saw her son peering in the open door.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

Laura sat back down. "Y-yes. I'm fine, darling. You go on back and get into bed. I'll be in in a minute."

He went back to his room, and she said a silent prayer. Slowly she raised herself and reached into the medicine cabinet. She found the aspirin and walked back into the kitchen to get the toast. She also grabbed a glass of orange juice and took them to her son's room. He ate the toast and took down the medicine without complaining. She ruffled his hair and tried to think about anything but food. When he was finished she took his plate back to the kitchen and ran a washcloth under cold water. She placed it on his forehead and tucked him back into bed.

"Get some rest, I'll be here if you need me," she tried to sound energized.

Richie smiled and closed his eyes.

She didn't even attempt to clean the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and sighed. Relaxation was just what she needed.

Not even a minute after she sat down the doorbell rang. She groaned internally and went to answer it.

Standing on her porch was Sally Rogers, her dear friend and ex coworker of Rob's.

"Hi, Sal! This is a surprise..." she started to say but one look at Sally's face told her whatever she had to say wasn't good news. "Come on in."

Laura took Sally's coat from her and noted that her friend looked much bigger than the last time she had seen her. Ever since Sally and Herman had gotten married because Sally was pregnant she had noticed that Sally had seemed so happy, almost radiant. That certainly was not the case today.

They sat down and Laura couldn't help but say, "Is something the matter?"

Sally couldn't think of any logical way to lead up to what she had to say. She bit her fingernail and decided that she better just get it all out in the open,"Oh Laura, I don't know what to do...this baby isn't Herman's!" she cried.

Laura was flabbergasted. "What do you? Oh Sally...who's?" she was having a hard time forming a coherent sentence.

"Buddy!" Sally yelled as she messaged her temples.

"B-Buddy? Oh Sally..." she would never judge her friend, but she was scared for her. Laura quickly did the math. Buddy's wife had died six months ago, and Sally had been married to Herman for three months.

"I know that this is awful and just when things were going so well..."

"Sal, why are you just now saying something?!"

"Well, I didn't know until today."

"How could you not know until today?"

"I just went to the doctor, and apparently there were some mistakes made or something, and I'm six months along instead of five so, it has to be Buddy's."

"Sally, you're not making any sense; Pickles died six months ago. If the baby really is Buddy's how can you be six months pregnant?"

Sally gave Laura a look that told her all she needed to know.

"Oh Sal..."

"Don't patronize me, Laurie. He reached out to me, and I've always loved him and it was the first time he'd ever really noticed me...I don't know. You probably think I'm some sort of tramp don't you?"

Laura sighed. "It's just a lot to digest. Honestly, how would you react if I told you I cheated on Rob with Jerry?"

"Laura, you didn't!"

"No way! But see how you reacted?"

Sally stood up and paced around the room. "Yeah, I guess so...oh Laura, what am I going to do?" she burst out crying.

Laura put her arms around her friend. "Shhhh. For one thing, you're going to stop crying. You know you have to tell Herman...and does Buddy know?"

Sally sniffed and shook her head. "I-I'm so scared!"

Laura couldn't believe how similar and yet how completely different their situations were. "You love Buddy, don't you?"

Sally nodded. "Much more than I could ever love Herman, but the timing is just awful, and I really do care for Herman. I feel horrible for using him," she sat back down.

"Mommy!"

Laura jumped, that's right, she had a sick son to tend to. She excused herself and went to Richie's room.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Aunt Sally out there?"

"Yes..."

"Will she come see me?"

Laura sighed and tried to remember that Richie wasn't an adult and needed to be treated lightly, especially since he was sick. "Oh, Rich that's probably not a good idea for her. Remember the baby I told you about? We don't want to get a baby sick do we?"

She watched her son as he nodded as if he totally understood. "That's my guy. Now try to go to sleep okay? Do you need anything else?"

"no... can I yell hello though?"

Laura laughed. "I guess so," she said as she walked back into the living room.

"AUNT SALLY!"

Sally dabbed at her eyes with a hanker-chief and called back to him. "HELLO RICHIE," she started to get up.

"He's sick. Don't go in there...I shouldn't go in either but..." she bit her lip.

Sally looked at her quizzically. "FEEL BETTER!"

"Laura, why shouldn't you go in there? I mean, you're his mother...what's wrong?"

Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, you told me a secret now I'll tell you one. I'm, you know, expecting."

Sally looked at Laura. "H-how expecting?

She slowly smiled a little and held up four fingers.

"Laura! That's great news! That means that they'll be two months apart. Come here," she hugged her friend.

Laura could tell that Sally was genuinely happy for her. She wanted to tell her about her fears as well, but she still wasn't sure that she was ready.

"Yes. We haven't told anyone yet..."

"Well you look just great, kid! You don't resemble a cow just yet," Sally giggled and looked down at her own puffy stomach. Somehow just having something in common with Laura made her dilemma seem a little easier.

"I guess I'll tell Buddy first. Imagine it, me, Sally Rogers having two men at the same time," she shook her head.

"Whatever happens, Sal, you know you're welcome to stay here if you need to...as long as you need to...Lord knows I'd like some company these days, but I hope everything works out for you, I really do, honey," Laura consoled her friend.

"Oh, thank you. A gal never had a truer friend. Let me just peek in on Rich before I go," she headed for the little boy's room.

Laura threw her hands up in mock exasperation and followed her friend to her son's bedroom.

Richie was fast asleep and Sally watched him for a few moments before she closed the door.

Laura handed Sally her coat. "Take care! And let me know how it goes."

"I will," Sally nodded. She knew what she had to do all along.


	3. Along Came Sally Part 2

Chapter 3: Along Came Sally Part 2

Sally got in her car and drove to Buddy's all the while thinking about how she was going to tell him. Her hands shook on the steering wheel, and she tried very hard not to scream.

How had she let this happen? She pulled off to the side of the road with her blinkers flashing and just sat for a bit thinking. She loved Buddy more than anything or anyone, but at the same time she couldn't deny that Herman was her husband. And what if Buddy didn't want her or the baby? She couldn't imagine how hurt she would be.

She heard a car come up behind her and park. Then she heard a car door open. She looked in her rear view mirror. "Millie?" she asked aloud.

Millie came to the driver side door and waited for Sally to lower her window.

"Are you okay?!"

"Hi, Millie. Yes, I'm fine."

"Sorry to just come up to you like this, but I thought this was your car and seeing you pulled over to the side of the road...well, I was just worried about you..."

"Oh, I guess this does look a little strange. Thank you, for checking on me. I- there's something I have to do, and I'm trying to put it off," she sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. I just need to go. Thanks for making sure I was okay."

"You're welcome. Sally, if you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

As Millie climbed back into her car she couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Sally. She had seemed so happy the last time she had seen her. She scratched her head and waited for Sally to drive out of sight, then she headed toward home.

Sally arrived at Buddy's and decided that she was just going to have to face him. She quickly got out of the car and headed for the front door. She knocked three times then three more.

Buddy opened the door and was shocked to see Sally. "S-Sally! Come on in, come in out of the cold..." he hadn't seen her in so long he had no idea she was pregnant.

She stepped inside and eyed the blaze brightly burning in the little fireplace. She went over to it and started to sit down on the floor. Buddy caught her arm. "Sal, you don't want to sit on the floor, do ya?"

She was already fighting back the tears. "This is our spot. I'm going to sit here."

"Oh-okay." he helped her sit down then brought a pillow over for her to put underneath her.

"Thanks," she sighed.

"What's up?" Buddy looked at her with concern.

"Well, I guess I don't have to break the news to you that I'm pregnant..."

"No, no I can see that..." he came and sat down next her. "I'm uh I'm really happy for you and Herman..." he bit his cheek as a tear rolled down his face.

Sally looked into his eyes. "Oh Buddy," she took his hand in hers. "it's yours."

His eyes grew wide. "No, oh no! You're sure?"

"Yes, of course I'm sure!"

"This is terrible. What are you going to do?"

"You mean what are WE going to do, right?! Buddy, what do you want me to do? I'm carrying your child, and I'm married to Herman, but I don't love him. I love you."

"I love you too," he looked at her. "and if this is really my child then of course I want to be with you forever, but you married Herman not me," he touched her shoulder.

"I only married him because I thought it was his."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to let you decide who you want. I-I love you so much. I just want you to be happy. If you decide me, then I'll be the best father you could hope for, and I'll love both of you to the ends of the Earth. If you choose him then I'll understand, I mean he is your husband. I'm just your friend-turned-lover."

"Buddy, this is your baby! If I stay with him then he'll be providing for a liar and our love child...I have to tell him the truth. I just hope he doesn't take it too hard."

"Of course. I do want to support this child, but you have to admit that this is a pretty sticky situation."

"I know. I should go and tell Herman, before I lose the nerve."

He helped her up and stroked her cheek.

"I know I said I'd let you pick, but please choose me. I love you and this baby too much to let you go," He put a hand on her stomach and kissed her like he never had before.

She was shocked and started crying but let herself be kissed. "I have to go," she walked out of the door with tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, Laura was cleaning up vomit, and it wasn't her own. Richie had taken a turn for the worst, and he couldn't keep anything down. She had called the doctor, but he didn't make house calls on Sunday. Richie still had a fever. It was probably wrong of her to be so afraid of getting sick. It was clouding her judgment, and she trying very desperately not to breathe. She finished cleaning his room and went to the laundry room. She threw the soiled linens in the washer, sat down on the ground with her back on the dryer, pulled her knees up close to her chest , and bitterly laughed.

"So this is your life," she said out loud. Suddenly the phone rang. She groaned and stood up, her world was spinning, but she managed to grab ahold of the washer to steady herself. Then, she went to answer the phone.

"Hello...Rob?"

"Hi, honey is everything alright? You sound upset," Rob answered.

"Oh Rob, Rich's sick. He's throwing up, and Doctor Ashbert doesn't make house calls on Sundays...I'm worried about him,"

"Well I am too especially since he was fine this morning, but I'm also worried about you. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Rob, what do you want for dinner?"

Rob had to laugh. "Darling, I'll fix my own dinner. You have enough to worry about. As soon as I get there, I'll take care of Richie. I don't want you risking your health."

"You are the sweetest man in the whole world, Rob."

"What can I say? I dream of Laura with the dark brown hair. I love you, and I should be home within the hour."

"I love you too, goodbye."  
"Bye."

Rob hung up the pay phone. "Well Jer, looks like I need to head home. You want a ride?"

"No, no. I'm going to get a ride with Dave. Everything okay?"

"Well, Richie's sick, and Laura's going crazy."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, tell him I hope he feels better. And be good to Laura alright?"

"Will do, thanks pal," he clapped Jerry on the back and headed for his car.

On the ride home he thought about his wife. She was probably going to be in a bad state when he got there. He glanced at his watch. He was fifteen minutes away from home, and he still had half an hour before he needed to be there. He turned a couple of times and arrived at Mary Lou's Flower Shop.

He perused the aisles until he found a bouquet of daffodils. _Perfect. _He put the bouquet down gently on the counter.

"These for your wife?" Lou, one of the managers, asked.

"Of course," Rob smiled. He payed for the flowers and got into his car. He drove the rest of the way to 148 Bonnie Meadow Road. He got out of his car, put the bouquet behind his back, and unlocked the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he exclaimed. No answer.

He walked to Richie's room. "Hey pal, how you feel?"

Richie made a face. "icky."

"Do you need anything right now?"

"huh-uh," he shook his head.

"Okay, rest now," he pulled the covers up around his son.

"Richie, where's Momma?"

"I don't know."

Rob checked the kitchen. She wasn't there.

"Honey?"he opened the bedroom door, the daffodils still behind his back.

Laura was in her bed, her back to him. He touched her arm.

"L-Laura?"

She turned and opened her eyes. "Oh, Rob...I'm sorry, I fell asleep," she sniffed, and he realized that she had been crying.

"Don't apologize, sweetie. You've had a rough day. Honey, is Rich being sick the only thing that happened?" he looked at her deeply.

"Yes, Rob. I didn't lose...oh no! I didn't...I'm just very emotional."

"Good, good. Well, I got you something. Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

She pulled herself into a sleeping position and let her heavy eyelids rest. He placed the flowers in her hands.

"Daffodils? In this weather? You're so thoughtful, thank you."

Rob looked at her and was once again struck by her beauty.

She stood up, unaware of Rob's eyes on her and placed the flowers on her nightstand.

He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

She ruffled his hair. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"Because you're the sweetest girl I know."

She smiled and fell into his arms and allowed herself to be lifted into the air. She wrapped her legs around his torso. He planted a kiss on the nape of her neck.

A few hours later, Laura was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. Rob was in with Richie so she went to answer it. Sally was standing there for the second time that day, in tears...


	4. What Happened at Herman's

Chapter 4 What Happened at Herman's

Laura looked at her friend in shock. "Oh Sal, come in, " she said as she led her friend into her home, the October breeze blowing in from outside causing her to shiver. She closed the door.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll be back in just a minute," she told Sally sympathetically as she gently squeezed her shoulder.

She darted into Richie's room to tell Rob to give them some privacy.

Sally sat down at the very edge of the foot stool and tried to stop crying. She rocked herself back and forth and struggled to remember every detail of the conversation she had with Herman.

_Sally walked into her house and took off her coat. She heard Herman and her mother-in-law talking in the sitting room. She entered the room, and Alma Glimcher gave a dissatisfied sigh before standing up and saying goodbye to her son._

"_I do wish I could stay longer, but I must get home. I hear there is a storm on the way," she cast a shrewd glance in Sally's direction. "I really don't think it wise for you to be driving in your condition," she said as she passed her._

_Sally bit her cheek to keep from lashing out. Her own husband hadn't wanted to come to the doctor's appointment because he'd rather spend time with his mother. (Which now Sally was grateful for but nonetheless). And now she had to listen to Alma go on about what she shouldn't do during her pregnancy?_

"_Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Glimcher. I just didn't want to inconvenience Herman and yourself. The two of you were getting together, and I mean it's not like a doctor's appointment is all that important. He didn't need to be there to hear Dr. Ashbert say that everything's right on schedule, and the baby is fine..." she lied through her teeth._

"_It'll be defected, you mark my words! Any child conceived out of wedlock should not have the right to normalcy!" she spat._

"_It's not our child's fault! How dare you condemn an innocent life, a baby doesn't become deformed because his parents aren't married!" Sally was bright red in the face as she yelled at her mother-in-law._

_Herman came up behind Sally and put his hand on her shoulder. "Mother, you're out of line," he said icily. "Sally and I love each other. If you are going to patronize my wife and future child then you can leave...and never come back," he stared at his mother with a look of hatred and watched as she defiantly exited their home._

"_Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. She should never be able to treat you like that..." he began._

_Sally was stunned. That was the first time in their entire courtship that she had ever seen Herman stand up to his mother. "Yes, well uh...Herman, we need to talk," Sally cut him off. She didn't feel that she needed to explain how his mother made her feel._

"_Of course, honey," he helped her down onto the couch. _

_She swallowed a lump in her throat and coughed."Herman," she put a hand on her stomach. "This baby isn't yours," she shook her head and braced herself for his response._

"_Who's?" he took a deep breath._

"_I don't have to tell you that."_

"_Please? Just tell me who."_

_Sally bit the nail of her ring finger. "B-Buddy," she couldn't help but note the sad expression on Herman's face._

"_Oh, wha-where do we go from here?_

_Sally sighed. "I don't know, Herman. I just don't know."_

_Without missing a beat Herman asked, "Do you love him?"_

"_What?" _

"_You heard me, Sally. Do you love him?"_

_Sally didn't have to think, but she pretended to just to spare Herman's feelings. "Uh yes, I do."_

"_I need to say something..."_

"_A-alright."_

"_Sally, I love you. I know that you probably don't love me, and you only got married to me because you thought that I was the father of that baby. But the truth is I would have married you no matter what. I have always loved you," he took her hand in his gently._

"_Oh," Sally gasped. "I do love you, Herman. I do. It's just..."_

"_What, darling?"_

"_I don't know...I love Buddy more," she said it as more of a realization rather than an absolute fact._

_Herman seemed to shrink. "I j-just want what's best for you and the baby. I love you so much."_

_Sally sat stunned. Two men wanted her? This was a little hard for her to process. Neither one of them cared that she had obviously done something wrong? What was wrong with this picture?_

_She slowly stood up and started to walk out of the room. _

"_Sally? Where are you going?" Herman called._

_She just kept walking. She wished more than anything that he had just gotten mad and told her leave._

"Oh, was it just awful?"

Sally was pulled out of her reverie by a concerned Laura.

Sally shrugged. "No, and that's the problem."

Laura knit her eyebrows together in a frown. "Honey, I know you're upset, but could you be just a bit more specific?" she sat down next to her friend and put her hand on her knee.

Sally took a raggedy breath. "Both of them want me."

"Well, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, but I can't choose. I thought it would be easy. You know, I just assumed I'd always pick Buddy no matter what, but now I'm not so sure," she put her hand on top of Laura's.

Laura couldn't imagine being in Sally's situation. She tried to think about what it would be like, but she was having a hard time doing so because she really couldn't picture herself getting into a predicament such as this. She vaguely remembered a time where she had two beaus at once, but she never did anything with them other than kiss. "Gee, I don't know what to say..."

"And the worst part is that either this baby's going to grow up thinking Herman's his father, Buddy's going to be his father, but he's going to be a bas-"

"Oh, honey! Don't think of it that way, if Buddy really loves you, and Herman wants you to be happy then Herman will agree to get a divorce, and Buddy will marry you," Laura thought this was an obvious solution, but Sally still seemed just as distraught as ever.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. It almost seems fair to both sides if I just raise the baby by myself."

Laura gasped a little despite herself. "Sal, don't do that unless you absolutely have to...trust me."

It annoyed Sally the way Laura spoke as if from experience. "What do you know about it?" she snapped.

Laura became very quiet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that," Sally hated herself for coming to her friend for advice and then snapping at her when she offered her counsel.

"I was almost a single mother."

"No, Laura...you?" Sally couldn't believe it. Laura and Rob were the most sickeningly sweet married people that she had ever met.

"Well, I mean, you didn't really know me very well back when I was expecting Rich, but Rob left me for a month. I mean, we were both so stupid. He stayed at Buddy's and it was very hush hush, but Rob did leave me, and I was terrified that I was going to have to have Richie by myself. Sure, at first it sounded like a good idea to be rid of Rob..." she scrunched up her face as if it pained her to believe she had ever thought that about her loving husband.

"What? He stayed at Buddy's for a whole month?!" Sally interrupted. "How far along were you? Why didn't I know?"

Laura sighed. "I told you it was very hush hush. Boy, I was about six months, like you, I guess. Regardless, I understand your feelings, and they are completely rational, but please try not to think about doing this by yourself? It's a really scary thought. Whatever decision you make, I'll be here for you, my friend," she sort of smiled.

Sally was having a hard time believing that Rob and Laura had ever had rocky times-and not just rocky times, but they had actually broken up for an entire month? Where had she been? Why hadn't she put two and two together? "Laurie, that's crazy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Laura sighed. "I was just so relieved that we worked it out. It seemed like bad luck to bring it up again," she lightly rapped her knuckles against the wooden coffee table.

Sally nodded because she understood even though she was a little upset with the response. Suddenly, she stood up. "I-I..." she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She tugged at her pantyhose, looked down, and froze. All she could see was blood.


	5. Come Rain or Come Shine

Chapter 5: Come Rain or Come Shine

Laura heard Sally scream. She bolted up and ran to the door of the bathroom.

"Sally? What's wrong?" she heard her friend's labored breathing mixed in with terrified sobs.

"Laur-a, I'm bleeding!"

"What? Oh my goodness, alright...Sally? Sweetie, calm down!" she tried frantically to open the door. "Open the door for me okay?" Laura could tell that Sally was not going to be able to move, and she didn't blame her.

"Rob!" she ran around the corner. "Rob!"

"Honey what's the...?"  
"Sally is...oh Rob she's..."

Rob looked at his wife and quickly realized what was going on. "No!"

"Yes, R-Rob get the key so we can get her out of there," she went back to the door of the bathroom and knocked slightly. "Sal? You're going to be fine, okay? We'll take you to the hospital, and they'll check you out," she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

Rob zoomed in next to his wife not even two minutes later with the key to the bathroom. He turned the key in the lock, but the door wouldn't budge. He noted the panick in Laura's face, and he could only imagine what Sally must be feeling. "Sal, back away from the door okay?" he heard her shuffle slightly. He pushed Laura behind him gently and prepared himself for the task of breaking down the door.

"Oh Rob! You're not going to.." But it was too late. Rob threw his shoulder into it and sort of judo chopped the door as he kicked it. The wood gave way to reveal a thoroughly disgruntled Sally.

Laura went straight to her friend. "Is it painful? Do you feel like you're in labor?"

Sally shook her head. "No...I'm buh-bleeding though!"

"Sal, it could be fine, it might not be anything to worry about. A little spotting is totally normal."

"This far along?!" Sally felt weak.

Laura put her arm around her friend, noting that her knees had buckled. "Come on, we're going to the hospital...

"Mrs. Glimcher?"

Sally winced.

"You're going to be fine," the doctor patted Sally's shoulder rather awkwardly.

"I don't care about me, how's my baby?" Sally started to rise from her reclining position.

"He'll be alright. I need for you to take it easy though. You need to rest and have someone take care of you at least for a few weeks until we can make sure that you are not going to be going into premature labor," he studied his paper work with immense intensity.

Sally laid her head back down on the examining table and sighed. She was more relieved than she'd care to admit, but also incredibly worried now because she really didn't want to go back home with Herman until she was certain that was what she wanted. _Pull yourself together._ She thought. _You've got to stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about the baby. _"So are you saying that I am on bed-rest for the for seeable future?"

The doctor simply nodded. "I'm sure you have someone to take care of you while your husband is at work...don't you?"

"Oh, yes, yes. I have tons of friends and family that will be more than happy to help out," she lied.

"Good. Well, if you don't have any further questions you're free to go. I'll walk you to the sign out desk," he caught her arm as she was getting down off the table.

After she had finished signing numerous documents, she walked into the waiting room, not entirely sure who she would see.

"Sally!" Laura ran to her friend and embraced her gently. "Is everything okay? They didn't tell us anything, just that you'd be out soon."

"Yeah, I-we're fine, but...wait did anyone call Herman?"

Laura shook her head confusedly. "We didn't think you'd want him to be here. I'm sorry. Should we call him?"

"No, no. I'm glad you didn't. I just, I guess I need to call him to let him know I need a ride," she said with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"What are you talking about, honey? You'll stay with us for a few days until this whole thing works itself out."

"I can't," Sally swallowed the lump rising in her throat.

"Why not?"

"The doctor put me on on bed-rest, and I need someone to take care of me. I'll probably call my Aunt Agnes to come stay with me while Herman goes to work."

"Oh, but sweetie it won't be any trouble if you stay with us, and you need time to make a decision. Please come stay with us. I'll take care of you."

"Laura, I can't just waltz in and impose upon your life as I try to figure out what path to choose in mine," she sighed, secretly hoping that Laura would talk her out of doing the right thing and going back to Herman.

"Sal, it won't be any trouble. Richie's going to be in school, and I need something to do and a friend to talk to who understands my inmost thoughts. You can think about who you want to be with as you're resting," Laura said emphatically.

It wasn't as though Laura necessarily had to twist Sally's arm. "That's so sweet, thank you," she gave in.

Laura smiled. "Good, I'm glad that's settled. Come on, Rob's got the car pulled around front.." She kept an eye on her friend as they walked out of the front door. She didn't seem to be in any pain, but she did appear very tired. She'd have to make sure that Millie didn't badger her with too many questions when they got back to the house. Laura bit her nail realizing that she forgot to warn Millie that Rich was sick. They had dashed out so suddenly that it had totally slipped her mind. As long as someone was looking after her son, nothing else really mattered.

"Are you alright?" Millie practically burst when Sally came in the front door of 148 Bonnie Meadow Road.

Laura sprang into action. "She's fine, Mil just really tired. Come on Sal, let's get you settled," she put her hand on her friend's back and ushered her into the spare room.

"Thank you," Sally said when they were inside.

"You're welcome. Now, I'll have to find something for you to sleep in..."

Sally shot her a glance. "Laura, I don't think we're going to find anything that works. I mean, even before I was the size of a small ship, I don't think anything of yours would have fit me."

"Nonsense, I've got some old maternity clothes stored in this closet." She opened the closet door and pulled a heavy box down. "I kept them here, just in case," she smiled as she realized that she would need them again."You look through these while I catch Millie up. You know she'll probably keel over from wondering about you," she smiled at her pal one last time and exited the room.

Sally stared at the clothes in a sort of daze. She still couldn't believe that she was really going to be fine. She couldn't help but wish that someone had called Buddy to let him know that she was in the hospital. _What if I'd lost the baby? _She thought. _Would Buddy still want to be with me? I know that if I had lost it that I'd only want to go to him for comfort and not Herman. I don't deserve Herman, that's for sure. _Her hands found a nightgown or something that resembled one. It was a putrid green color, and she couldn't believe that Laura, her dainty little friend, had ever worn it. She tried it on and it seemed to fit so she thanked God for that small favor.

Laura came back into the room. "Good. You found something that works. I'll send Rob to get some more of your things tomorrow...or...well I guess later today," she said looking down at her wrist watch.

"Laura, I can't just stay here..."

"Yes, you can. We already settled that. Sally, I want you here," she sat down next to her on the bed.

"What does Rob have to say about all this?"

"He's more than for it. He wants you to have time to think things through, and he doesn't have an opinion either way. He just wants you to be happy, as do I."

"Will you let me know the minute you want me out?"

"Sally I-"

"Please?"

"Alright." she laughed. "The minute you start to annoy me you're on your own. Now lay down. You're supposed to be resting."

"Yes, mother," Sally teased as she took off her shoes and climbed under the covers. "Tell Millie goodnight for me."

"I will," Laura turned the light out on her way out the door.

Later that night, Sally was awoken by what felt like tiny punches in her abdomen. She turned on side but couldn't seem to get comfortable. She was glad for the kicking because she knew that meant her baby was still alive and well, but she was very tired and just wanted to sleep. She slowly stood up and cupped her stomach with her right hand. She gently paced back and forth around the room. She started to sing. "I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you, come rain...or come shine..." a tear ran down her cheek as she thought about the awful predicament she had gotten herself into.


	6. Mother Dearest

**Author's note: I searched high and low to find Laura's mother's name, but either I didn't look hard enough or she really is just Mrs. Meehan, regardless, I wanted to give her a name. Well, my pal, Taylor came up with Delores, and I fell in love with it. If you know that Mrs. Meehan has an actual name in the show will you please tell me which episode it's in? Thanks so much...sit back, maybe grab some food, relax, and enjoy the latest installment...**

Chapter 6: Mother Dearest

"Richie, you're going to be late for school!" Rob called to his son from the kitchen. He and Laura had checked in on him after their hectic night, and his fever had broken. Laura tried her famous "cupcake trick" and sure enough, Rich ate the thing in one gulp, a sure sign that he was feeling back to his norm. Rob smiled a little as he thought about his wife. She sure did have a way with children. "Rich! Come on, let's go," he sighed. He really didn't want to yell too loudly if he could help it. After all, now he had two expecting women under his roof.

"Daddy, Grandma's here!" Richie bounded into the room.

"What are you talking about?"

"Grandma, she's outside in her car," he tugged on his father's sleeve. "Come see!"

Rob walked with his son out the front door of their house. Sure enough, seated in a tan roadster was his mother-in-law, Delores. He was sort of taken aback because he never knew that she could drive. He watched as she got out of the car. Richie ran over to her immediately and embraced her. "Mother Meehan, this is a surprise!" Rob tried to sound full of mirth.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood. I just got my driver's license, and I thought I'd visit with my daughter for awhile. I figured you would already be at work by now. Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just running a little behind. Rich, you better catch the bus now, okay?" He watched as Richie frowned.

"Okay, Dad. Bye, Grandma!"

"Goodbye, my big boy," she waved to him.

"So...you got your driver's license? How interesting!" Rob pretended to be totally enthralled by this. He wanted to stall as long as he could.  
"Yes, Laura's father was completely against it, but I told him that I just didn't care," she puffed out her chest haughtily and laughed.

"Oh, I see. Congratulations!"

"Rob, is something the matter? Where's Laura?"

"Huh? Laura? Oh uh she's, n-not awake yet."

Mrs. Meehan's face immediately grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, she's just tired."

"That isn't like my daughter. Let me come in and speak with her please," she said it as a command rather than a question.

"Really, I don't mean to be rude, but she _is _asleep..."

"Please, if there's something the matter with her I should know about it. I mean, I am her mother after all," she brushed passed Rob and went straight into the bedroom.

Rob couldn't stop to argue any longer. He simply had to go to work. He couldn't afford to lose his job, especially not now.

"Goodbye, mom," he called over his shoulder as he picked up his briefcase and got into his car which was conveniently parked on the street. He hoped Laura would forgive him. He knew she was going to have to tell her parents about their news sooner or later. Now was as a good a time as any he supposed.

Laura was laying in her bed trying to find the strength to get up. She hated how Rob let her sleep in and made his own breakfast, but she also loved how incredibly sweet it was that he put her needs above his own. She twirled a strand of brown hair between her fingers and sighed. Just as she was going to arise, she heard a noise coming from the living room. She glanced at the clock. Neither of her men should be there. Who was outside? Then she remembered that Sally was staying with them. _No, Sal's not supposed to be moving that much. _She thought and yanked her covers off, swung her legs off the side of the bed, and entered the living room. To her surprise it was not her friend standing before her but her mother.

"H-hi, mom..."

"Laura, darling! Are you alright?" she quickly put her arms around her daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine," she laughed nervously. "Whu-why do you ask?"

"Because you let Rob leave the house without making him or your son breakfast," her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Rob was just being kind and let me sleep," she said sheepishly as she avoided eye contact.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Well, I-I do have a reason," she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"What is it? Laura, I'm worried about you!" Delores grabbed both of her daughter's hands in her own.

"Mother-I, I have a bit of news..."

"No, nothing serious, I hope?"

"Not serious, no. I went to the doctor and well," she smiled. "I'm expecting."

"Laura, honey, I thought you and Rob weren't going to try any more?"

That's not exactly the reaction she was hoping for. "We stopped trying, so it happened I guess."

"Oh. I know it's none of my business..."

_Oh boy._

"...but do you really think you ought to be having a baby at your age? I mean are you absolutely sure you're with child?"

"Mother! I have felt this exact same way every time I am pregnant. Do you really think anything can be done now?" she crossed her arms.

"What do you mean every time you're pregnant? You had Richard nine years ago. That's kind of a broad statement to make for having only had one child."

Laura sighed deeply. Why did she have to say anything? "You're right."

"Well, I can see you're pleased about this, so I will be too. What are you hoping for?"

Laura's features softened in a _well that's better_ sort of way. "I think Rob wants a girl," she giggled.

"A granddaughter would be very nice. I asked what you want, however."

She blinked a few times. What she wanted? She didn't know. The fact that it was real this time was startling to her.

"I really don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I just want the baby to be normal and healthy."

"I suppose that's a good attitude to have. Well, I'll leave you to getting dressed. I just wanted to tell you that I passed my driving exam..."

"Oh Mother! That's terrific!" she threw her arms around her mom.

"I'm glad you think so," she smiled devilishly.

"Take care of yourself, hmm?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good."

As Laura closed the door behind her parent, she leaned heavily against the frame and exhaled. _One down, three to go._


	7. Time of Thanksgiving Part 1

**Author's note: A few hours late, but Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

Chapter 7: Time of Thanksgiving Part 1

**Approximately one month later**

"Laura, you shouldn't be cooking this big dinner all by yourself."

"Mother, I want to," Laura wrapped the phone cord around her finger as she spoke.

"Do you think it's wise?"

"I would let you know if I didn't feel up to it, but I feel fine, really. And Sally's here; she'll be a big help. So, I'll see you at seven?"

"Yes, just be careful."

"I will, Mother. Good bye," she hung up the phone. The past month had been a blur. Sally had become an addition to their home more or less because Laura wanted it to be that way. She was no longer on strict bed-rest and hadn't had any other causes for panick as of late, but Laura wanted to keep Sally at their home as long as possible. Caring for and worrying about someone else kept her mind off of her own troubles. It was true that this pregnancy had run smoothly so far, but she was still terrified that something could go wrong. She only had roughly four months left, and she still hadn't told Rob's parents or Richie not to mention her extended family. She had decided weeks ago to wait until Thanksgiving dinner to break the news to everyone. It was seven in the morning, and she knew that she had to get the turkey in the oven. She was so glad that she had thought to clean the thing out the night before.

As she turned to open the refrigerator door, her husband drifted into the room wiping sleep from his eyes. "Sweetheart, you sure you want to do this all by yourself?"

She laughed. "Rob, darling, I'm expecting a baby...I don't have cancer. You and my mother I tell you," she pretended to be upset.

"Honey, that's not what I meant I-" he stopped and grabbed her around the waist when he realized that she was only joshing him. He kissed her passionately, inhaling her perfumy scent. "How much longer do you plan to keep our baby a secret?"

"I told you, tonight after everyone's had their fill, we'll make a toast."

"A toast that you won't be drinking, correct?"

"Oh, Rob! Honestly..." she turned away from him, but caught her arm and pulled her back in for another kiss.

"You know, I have no idea how you're so far along. You don't even look pregnant to me," he said as he twirled one glossy brunette strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Rob, you take that back!" she pushed his hand away.

"Well, what I'm saying is...you don't look fat!" He had no idea why she was getting upset.

Her jaw clenched painfully. "Tell me I'm fat!"

"What? Why?"

"Roooob! Why would you say that? I am fat! I am, I am, I am!"

"Why is it so important to you that you're fat? Wh-which you're not," Rob was confused. He had been trained to always tell his wife that she looked as thin as could be. Truthfully, he could tell that she was having a baby. He figured his family would catch on soon enough, but he didn't want her knowing that.

"I just need to know that the baby's going to make it, alright? And if I'm skinny that's not a good thing" It sounded so pathetic to her.

"Angel, our baby's going to be fine," he stroked the side of her face softly with his finger. "You're in wonderful health, and I don't even care to discuss it because our child's going to be absolutely perfect. Now, let me help you with the turkey. There's no way that a woman in your condition should be lifting a big old turkey like this," he guided her swiftly to a chair and started to preheat the oven.

He was truly God sent. Laura rested her head on her hand and grinned as she watched him at work. "Let me do that, Rob..." she started to get up.

"No, I want to do this. You sit down and gather your strength for tonight okay? What else needs to be done here?"

"Laura, guests are starting to arrive," Sally called to her chum as she sat on a collapsable chair. She really didn't belong at the Petrie's for Thanksgiving, but she was so glad that they had sort of adopted her. But with her impending due date looming over her head, she was getting pretty scared as to what she was going to do. She watched as her friend entered the room and apologized politely for not greeting her guests sooner. Sally had to admit that Laura knew what she was doing. She had on a loose, black top and matching skirt that slimmed her body and made her bump seem almost non-existent. The top was low-cut so it wasn't as if anyone was going to be focused on her midsection anyway.

Sally sat and people watched for awhile, occasionally talking to anyone who acknowledged her presence. Eventually, Richie came over and sat next to her in his little suit and tie. She put her arm around him, and let him talk about his new turtles that Laura wouldn't let him show off. After what seemed like an eternity, dinner was ready and took her place at the table.

The meal went by slowly, and she could see Laura nervously look down at her watch from time to time.

When nearly everyone was finished, Rob stood up.

"Now folks, Thanksgiving is a time to truly appreciate everything the good Lord gives us. I have been extremely blessed. My wife has some news she'd like to share with you," he motioned for her to stand up with him.

"Well darling, it's not just _my_ news," she was pleased that he was going to let her tell, but also scared. "I-uh, perhaps you noticed that I'm not drinking tonight," she struggled to form the right sentence as Rob held her close to him. "Well, there's a reason, um, everyone...there's going to be a new addition to the Petrie family," she beamed as she saw everyone looking up at her in awe, friendship, and perhaps a little bit of jealousy.

Rob raised his glass. "So here's to my wife and future second child!"

The dinner table was abuzz with questions.

The doorbell rang and no one made an attempt to move, so Sally decided to answer it. Standing on the other side of the door with tears in his eyes and roses in his hand, was Buddy.


	8. Time of Thanksgiving Part 2

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for being patient with me, I've had to and continue to study for finals so it's been rough, but here you go, and chapter 9 should be up shortly as well :)**

Chapter 8: Time of Thanksgiving Part 2

"B-Buddy?" Her voice caught in her throat.

"Sally...I..." he trailed off when he realized that there was company. He looked over at a flabbergasted Rob who tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. He gently took Sally by the elbow, glad that she didn't protest. They walked swiftly to the kitchen. When inside, Buddy got down on one knee.

"Sal, I love you," he held out the roses for her to take, but she didn't so he set them down carefully on the ground next to him and folded his hands together. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't want some other guy raising my kid, even if he would be a better father..."

It was physically impossible for her to form the correct words to tell him how she felt."B-Buddy, do ya mean that?"

"Yes, I was so stupid, I mean, I wanted to give you your choice, but...Sally...we're going to have a baby together! How could we ever think about not being together?"

"But...Herman...I- I'm married, Buddy."

"It's not like you can't get out of it. Come home with me. Please, make me the happiest man alive."

That sounded like too much of a cheap proposal, but she didn't care. She had been hoping and praying for this moment ever since she left his house a month back. She nodded and watched as he awkwardly stood up. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding in. Their lips met and it seemed that in that moment everything was going to be alright.

Her body still locked in his embrace, Sally whispered, "Will you come back home- I mean, to Herman's with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Of course. We can go now while Rob and Laura have company." He led the way out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Laura watched her friend walk out the door as a pang filled her heart. She wanted desperately to run after her, and it was all she could do to pretend that she was happy by everyone's enthused reactions. It's not that she wasn't, but her nosy nature made it very hard for her to not know what was going on with Sally. She cast a sideways glance at Rob, and he shot her a curious look back.

"When are you due?" Laura's Aunt Mary asked as Mother Petrie hung on her every word. "March," she said, zoning back into the conversation.

"March?" Rob's mother asked.

Rob came up behind his wife and put his arms around her. "Yes, Mom. We wanted to wait awhile before we told the whole family."

Clara Petrie huffed and crossed her arms realizing that Mrs. Meehan probably knew the whole time. Laura never trusted her. She stood up. "Sam, we're leaving!"

Sam Petrie was never one to follow directions without question. "We just got here, sit down."

Mrs. Petrie grabbed her coat and walked to the door.

"Mother Petrie!" Laura called to her, but it was too late. "Rob Darling, will you help me in the kitchen for just a moment?" she gritted her teeth and held the door open for her husband with her hip.

"Honey, she's just upset that you didn't tell her sooner."

"Rob! You know why I didn't tell her!" she squeezed her hands into fists and held them at her side.

"Yes, I do...but she doesn't." He grabbed her arms. "Come on, sweetheart, you know she's always been a little jealous of the relationship you and I have and the relationship you have with your mother."

She couldn't deny that he had a point. "Okay, well...stick with me when we go back out there."

"Who else would I be with?"

She laughed nervously, and they made their way back into the living room.

Meanwhile, Buddy and Sally had just pulled up in front of Herman's home. "Are you ready?" Buddy whispered as he squeezed Sally's hand in his own.

"As I'll ever be."

They approached the house almost on tiptoe. He helped her up the stairs, and he hesitated before she knocked on the door. It wasn't as though she didn't have a key, she just thought it was more appropriate of her to knock considering the circumstances. After a few moments, a thoroughly disgruntled Herman came to the door in nothing but a pair of shorts and an open robe and a very guilty expression. Sally couldn't help but laugh. "Herman, what are you up to?"

"Uh..." A woman walked up behind him and linked her arm through his.

Buddy and Sally looked at each other.

"Have you been...I mean, are you?" Sally couldn't finish her sentence. She knew that a part of her should be devastated, but the whole scene was just too funny and unbelievable.

"Sally, I..." Herman tied his robe swiftly.

"We're just here to get Sal's things," Buddy said in a much gentler tone than he had anticipated.

Sally watched as Herman's face fell, but he seemed to understand that their marriage just wasn't going to work, especially since he had just been caught up in a "moment of weakness."

They parted quickly, their relationship ending much sooner than it had begun. Despite everything, a tear slid its way down Sally's cheek as they drove home a few hours later, the car packed with miscellaneous items of hers. Buddy leaned over and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Dry your tears, sweetheart. Now our life can begin together."

Sally was still a little uneasy about the bold decision they had just made, but smiled at these words nonetheless.


	9. The Name Game

Chapter 9: The Name Game

Finally, the party had calmed down somewhat and Laura was able to make her way over to her son. He was taking the news rather well all things considered. Sitting down next to him, she ruffled his hair and whispered in his ear. "You know you'll always be my little man."

He smiled. "I know. Freddy has two sisters and his mommy and daddy love him still."

How young he was. His innocence made her feel relieved. She and Rob had discussed telling him about the birds and the bees before the baby was born, but somehow she thought that maybe waiting until afterword might be better. Regardless, she was going to leave the whole thing completely up to Rob. She looked over at her husband, in awe that he could captivate an entire room. He was telling the gathering the story of how when Richie came home from the hospital, he had thought they had the wrong baby. She settled back into the couch and let Rich lay his head on her shoulder. It seemed that it was just going to be a nice, quiet, relaxed evening until Laura's mother said: "So what are you going to name it?"

_Oh no_. She cast a quick warning glance at Rob and said: "Oh, well, Mother...we hadn't really thought about it yet; we have plenty of time to decide on a name," she cleared her throat.

"That's right," Rob exclaimed as he moved closer to his wife.

Then, the room was abuzz with sound as everyone suggested their favorite name. "Rob, do something before we have another Rosebud fiasco," Laura whispered as she covered Richie's ears.

"Honey, feign a headache," he whispered back.

"Oh, Rob!"

"Do you want to get us out of this situation?"

"You're right," Laura said as she put a hand to her temple.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Her Aunt Winnifred said moments later.

"I'm starting to get a headache."

"Oh, well, we should leave and let you rest then, come on everyone." Nearly the entire party dispersed in a matter of moments. Her Grandma Rita stayed behind.

"You know, you look awfully big for five months."

This wasn't exactly what Laura was expecting nor wanting to hear. "I uh..."

Her grandmother left before she could continue, but the comment haunted her.

Later on, when she and Rob were getting ready for bed, she stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection scrutinously.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Rob asked.

"Darling, do I-do I seem bigger than I should to you?"

He looked at her and laughed. "Don't take what your grandmother said to heart. The woman is ninety years old," he wrapped his arms around her. "And I think you're just the right size, you're perfect." Their foreheads met.

"Thank you, dear, but," she looked at herself again. "I don't remember being like this with Rich."

"Maybe you're having a girl, so you're carrying differently? Honestly, sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're right, it's silly," she said, but she still felt strange about it, as though something might be wrong. Her woman's intuition was obnoxious and seldom accurate, so she tried to ignore it.

When Buddy drove the car up his driveway, Sally let out a sigh that she didn't know she had been holding in. She was finally going to get to be with her beloved permanently. This was a welcome shock to her, something that she had to look forward to. Buddy glanced at her. "You okay?"

She nodded as he turned the motor off.

"You stay in here while I take in everything."

"No, Buddy, I'll help, that's ridiculous..."

He kissed her. "You're in no condition to help."

She couldn't argue with him there.

What felt like an hour later, he finally let her get out of the car. They walked up the path together. Just before they entered the house, Buddy bent his knees.

"Buddy what are you? Oh!" Sally yelled as he picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love ya, Sal."

"I love you too, ya big nut!"

Mr. Sorrell carried his future Mrs. into their home.


	10. That Nagging Feeling

Chapter 10: That Nagging Feeling

It was three in the morning, and Laura couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about what her grandmother had said. She heard Rob stir in the bed next to her, and she quickly shut her eyes.

"Laura?"

She pretended to be asleep.

"Honey, I know you're awake."

Her eyes fluttered open again. "How did you know?"

"After so many years of marriage? Honestly, honey, I know you," He stood up and made his way over to her bed, looked at her as if to ask "_May I_?", and then crawled in next to her. "Now, what's troubling you? As if I didn't know," he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm scared, Rob."

"I really don't think that the baby being a little big is an issue, what's really bothering you?"

"I just...everything about this is so different than with Rich."

"I told you, I bet we're having a girl."

She smiled, wanting to believe his words. "Eleanor," she whispered.

"What?"

"Eleanor, if we have a girl," she moved carefully into a comfortable half sitting position so Rob could lay with his arms around her.

"That's beautiful, sweetheart, I've always been partial to Laura but..."She glared at him, and he laughed. He liked that he had momentarily distracted her so he continued. "For a boy I like Edward."

"Oh no, Rob not-"

"E-D-W-A-R-D!" he boomed.

"Shhhh, darling, you'll wake up Richie," she couldn't help but laugh at the reference to Rob's late grandfather.

"Do you feel better, yet? I'm not leaving this bed until I've made you forget your troubles."

"You have made me feel better, but Rob...don't go."

"Okay," he said a little uncertainly, confused by her need for him.

"Just-I it's better when you're here," she said barely above a whisper as Rob pulled the covers up around them both. His hand brushed against her stomach, and he felt a soft but distinct kick.

"Shhh, go to sleep," he whispered. She smiled and laid her head against his outstretched arm, his other hand resting on her stomach. He thought that he hadn't remembered this much movement at this point when Laura was pregnant with Richie, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her that, it would only worry her. He stayed awake until he saw her nod off, then he allowed himself to let his guard down and go to sleep.

The next morning, Rob woke up to his wife's hand over his mouth. He gently moved her arm and watched her sleep for a few moments. She was utterly adorable and angelic as always. He thought back to when they first were married and shared a bed all the time. Part of him missed those days. As he quietly dressed himself, he considered his wife. He still couldn't believe Laura was only seventeen when they said their "I do's." She had fooled him for many years into thinking she was older than her appearance, so the fact that she was still only in her late twenties both shocked and pleased him. He knew she thought that she was too old to be doing this again, but he knew otherwise. He worried about his nervous wife. Her reaction to what her grandmother had said the night before in particular startled him. He realized that she was very sensitive and would have to be careful what he said. After he had used the restroom and brushed his teeth, he put on his shoes and kissed his wife goodbye softly. She didn't wake up, which he was grateful for. Let the poor kid sleep, he thought and off he went to work. He hated having to work on the Friday after a holiday, but he was glad that it was a Friday so he only had one more day.

"Mil, would you mind watching Rich this afternoon?" Laura asked as she sat at the kitchen table across from her friend.  
"No, it's no trouble. He and Freddy want to play anyway since the weather's been so unseasonably warm," she eyed her friend curiously. "Why?"  
"I just have a doctor's appointment."  
"Oh. Are you sure that's all?"  
"Yes, Millie."  
"What's so different about this one?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I always go along with you. You say that you want me there for moral support. Do you not need that anymore?"  
"Well, no, it's not like that I-"  
"It's fine, Laura, I understand."  
"I think something might be wrong, and I'd really rather you weren't there."  
"Oh, why didn't you say so? I betcha nothing's wrong. You're probably just anxious," she patted her friend's hand reassuringly.  
"I hope you're right."  
She had been pleasantly surprised that the obstetrician's office was open, and she could get an appointment the day after Thanksgiving.  
A little while later, she got in the car and drove since Rob had started car pooling with Mel.  
When she arrived, she signed in and sat down in the waiting room. The only reading material available was a faded copy of a magazine boasting the top one hundred names for children in 1955. That would have been helpful to her the last time around. She flipped through the pages and found the name Richie to be number thirty. Who knew they had selected a popular name?  
"Mrs. Petrie?"  
She rose and followed the nurse that had called her name. Her height and weight were taken. She looked elsewhere for both since they were currently sore spots for her. Then, she was lead to an examining room and told to wait. The tissue paper crinkled as she sat down on the examining table and twiddled her thumbs. Part of her really wanted Millie to be with her, but she didn't know who she would have gotten to sit with Rich if her friend didn't.  
Finally, the doctor came in.  
"Hello, Mrs. Petrie."  
"Hello."  
"Now, I understand you're concerned about the weight that you're gaining?"  
She nodded.  
He looked down and examined his charts. This was all rather embarrassing for her. He shook his head slightly and said, "Well, let's take a look."  
After a few very uncomfortable minutes of prodding and poking she was able to put her legs down. That was always the worst part of her visit.  
Next, he pulled out his stethoscope and placed the icy metal disc against her abdomen. He listened intently and occasionally moved the disc. All of a sudden, he gasped.  
"Dr. Lewis?"  
He ignored her and continued to listen for a few seconds more.  
"Dr. Lewis?!" She asked again, a bit more frantically.  
"Well, I think I've figured out the cause of the extra weight gain."  
Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
"Mrs. Petrie, you're going to have twins."  
"I-I twins? What?" She stammered.  
"Yes, twins. Listen for yourself." He handed the ear plugs to her and moved the disc around so she could hear both heartbeats distinctly. She felt the overwhelming urge to start sobbing, but fought against it as she handed the doctor his stethoscope back.  
The doctor was droning on about getting plenty of rest and taking care of herself, but she had zoned out. Relief had washed over her body and now the gravity of what he had said hit her. Twins. She was going to have twins. Nothing was wrong and everything was more than right. She started to smirk because she couldn't wait to tell Rob. She knew he'd be ecstatic…


End file.
